Photoshoot
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Locked in competition with her musical rival, Astrid ends up taking a wager on who next hits number one. It's a decision she might come to regret. Or maybe not... Hiccstrid two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This one's a tad more long winded than my most recent Hiccstrid one shots have been, but hey it should be fun.**

 **Hiccup's a photographer. Astrid's a pop singer!**

 **Gotta love the quirky prompts.**

 **Let's roll.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid glanced around the studio, seeing what she wanted to see before stepping in properly. Gearing up to release a new single, Astrid had to get new photos done. The record label and studio provided them, naturally, but Astrid trusted her own. Hiccup, sat doing a light reading in the corner, was her own personal gods-given gift with a camera. He did the photos for her clothing line - clothes he also helped design. Managed her website, kept an eye on her merchandise.

He was basically magical. _Especially_ with a camera.

"Bloody diva, bringing her own photographer."

Astrid growled, making the inferior photographer jump when he realised she had overheard him.

"Some people value quality. Go be someone else's problem."

Hiccup waved at her from where he was setting up, but Astrid still had to go through wardrobe and hair and make-up yet. Having more crap slathered on her face than Astrid felt was strictly necessary - yes, the lights washed anyone out but her complexion was naturally pretty flawless - and scalp sore from the bitch wielding a hairbrush, Astrid had been squeezed into clothes that barely fit her by a sixty year old woman complaining she was too muscular.

But when Hiccup had her stand in the right spot, aimed his camera and flashed her that trademark dorky smile, Astrid fell into the work naturally. The two of them made an excellent team, Hiccup knew how her angles worked best, she knew how he would move her, they had worked together on what lighting suited her best.

Unfortunately, before the two of them could get into their zone, a most unwelcome intruder appeared.

"It's my photoshoot today, what is little miss autotune doing here?"

 _Cami._

They were, unfortunately, both signed to the same label. Both blonde, Cami was curvy rather than fit and firm like Astrid, which was fine.

What wasn't fine was the fact Cami was a complete bitch, and her bitter rival in just about _everything._

Astrid had her clothing line; Cami had a pretty much equally successful jewellery brand.

Both got modelling jobs and sponsorships, and both had a few acting gigs under the belt.

She acknowledged Cami had a _slightly_ better natural singing voice, but Astrid was more of a show, more went into her music videos and the general energy she put in.

The record label lapped up the rivalry, releasing their singles within hours of each other sometimes knowing that their equally rabid fanbases would make for tough competition, usually culminating in a fight for chart top slots.

Like a couple of months ago, when Astrid had lost her one-single lead and now they were neck-and-neck.

"Bite me princess, at least come up with original insults."

"You're just bitter it's true. Even your fans seem to catching on. Just look at how I beat you last time."

Hiccup tried to get her attention, but Astrid did so love to jibe at Cami.

"Doesn't really count if it's a charity single sweetie."

They both had been, so Astrid was far less irritated than she usually would be considering the proceeds went to various charities, but it did seem to leave a dent in Cami's ego just now.

The women bickered back and forth, Hiccup trying in vain to get Astrid's mind on the photoshoot while the others tried to shoo Cami off for hair and make-up. Eventually Cami's smile turned suspiciously malicious, and she threw out a challenge.

"Whoever wins the next chart spot... the loser has to do a photo shoot. _Naked._ "

Taken aback for a heartbeat - Astrid hadn't known Cami had that much imagination in her - Astrid didn't hesitate.

"You're on. Get ready to strip off Cami-can't-win."

Scowling, Cami was finally hauled off. Hiccup came over to get Astrid back in the right light, fixing a few errant hairs back into place.

"You don't have to do that, you know?"

"Come on. I got nothing to hide. Besides, I'm not gonna lose."

Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head as he checked Astrid hadn't smudged anything, then he returned to his spot, waited for Astrid to pose.

"Hang on... do me a favour and unzip that top? Just to about here."

Hiccup marked a line on his own chest, and Astrid complied, confused. Hiccup never went for the cheap sex appeal - the man was an artist, worked angles and shadows before bare skin.

"Hold the zip. Look at me. Chin up a little... _perfect."_

Still perplexed, Astrid pulled her zip back up.

"What was that for?"

"Judging by their excitement" he indicated the representatives of the record label, who gave Hiccup and the other photographers briefings for what sort of imagery they wanted "they like the naked photo thing and will be using it to sell more records. So... I took the teaser, as it will save you coming back for another shoot just for that."

He smiled warmly, nothing lecherous even as they discussed Astrid potentially broadcasting her naked body for all to see. Hiccup was good like that, unlike the two she saw waiting for Cami clearly discussing who they'd rather see naked.

Cami had to make do with a far less skilled photographer, while Hiccup brought up the 'teaser' picture he had taken on the digital screen, and Astrid had to agree - she was looking _fiiiine._

"I love taking your picture. You need so little editing, it's good for my ego that I take picture perfect pictures."

It was an artistic compliment rather than an Astrid-specific beauty one, but Astrid appreciated it all the same. Hiccup was an artist, so it probably meant more for him to say.

"I gotta run, but I'll see you for dinner tomorrow to talk with the clothing guys, yeah?"

Hiccup nodded, and Astrid took off to let him do his thing with his computer. The singles came out with the wager stamped all over the internet, and Astrid learned something quite swiftly - people bought the enemies single in hopes of seeing their favourite naked. It was probably the only time she would encourage Cami's legions to prefer the snooty cow, as then they would buy her single and force Cami to eat her words.

It was an incredibly tense week for everyone, waiting for the sales both disc and download to be counted, to come together in the chosen radio chart show. Astrid was on the phone to Hiccup as they waited, listening to the presenter draw it out.

"As we all know, these two ladies have had record sales this week owing to the wager we cannot mention on daytime radio... and we have the winner right here! Better get your kit off..."

-HTTYD-

 **Who doesn't love a cliffhanger?**

 ***hides under rock***


	2. Chapter 2

**Cami and Astrid are, in effect, the same character. Astrid was just made more attractive and relationship-material for the sake of the movies. So arguing their character differences is nonsense.**

 **As for the bitchiness... sure, it wouldn't change the story but it's just a bit more fun for me to write. Generally I write Cami as a good friend of Hiccup's. Sometimes a _very_ good friend. **

**Thank you to all the reviewers! On with the fun.**

-HTTYD-

"Cami takes the top slot! So Astrid loses the bet. One can't help but wonder if that wasn't intentional... but who am I to speculate. Here we have Astrid's song at second place..."

Hiccup stared at his radio, cursing that his attempts had been unsuccessful while Astrid swore down the phone. After she curtly arranged to see him at the studio the day after tomorrow, Astrid hung up. His mouth was oddly dry thinking that he was going to have to take naked photos of Astrid. It must just be that they were friends, really... Hiccup had taken nude photos of people before, on jobs ranging from porno magazines to birth images. The human body was no mystery to him.

He sat working on the newest design for Astrid's clothing line, something she requested personally and possibly inspired by this bizarre bet. It was the silhouette of a naked woman with an axe, blade covering the chest while the handle covered ah... other parts. Hiccup should stop wondering how Astrid looked naked, it was going to interfere with his work.

At the studio early the agreed upon day, working on the correct light for a nude photograph, Hiccup was approached by someone who had caught him in the act doing something Astrid wasn't ever to find out. With the knowledge of what was going down, there was far more staff around than usual. Hiccup felt pretty bad for Astrid.

"Hey, I wonder what her royal highness would think if she knew."

"Knew what Ed?"

Maybe if he played dumb Ed would go away.

"That her favourite photographer wants to see her ultimate rival naked so bad he plugged a bunch of time and money into buying her song?"

"That... that's not it at all. I tried to talk Astrid out of it... but she.."

He trailed off and Ed moved away to grab food from the table. Astrid floated into Hiccup's vision not a minute later, and he really really hoped Astrid hadn't overheard them. He'd _tried..._ tried to make Astrid win the bet. She stood quietly in front of him for a minute, then smiled tightly.

"Shall we get this over with?"

Someone had spotted Astrid was there, and so everyone immediately began to crowd around them. Astrid was still fully dressed, and Hiccup wasn't sure what she had in her bag to change in to, but it was rapidly clear he wasn't about to find out. She was visibly uncomfortable, and he didn't blame her. She gave him a questioning look, one Hiccup answered with a short nod - they had silent conversation down to an art as photographer and model.

Astrid turned on her heel and left. Hiccup eatchedw the disappointment spread, packing up his favourite camera - everything else was already in the studio, but the camera was his pride and joy. The executives who had pushed the naked wager into the public eye immediately turned to Hiccup for answers, knowing he was the closest to Astrid of anyone there. They were, like everyone complaining, upset at being denied the chance to leer and ogle Astrid.

"Maybe if everyone here wasn't treating her like a piece of meat, she would have stayed. When I convince her to come back, I'll be clearing the studio. I realise it's a foreign concept to most of you, but Astrid is actually a _person,_ not just a brand."

He left himself shortly after, seeing no sign of Astrid's car and knowing she'd bolted. He didn't blame her. Hiccup drove himself home, annoyed when he logged on to his phone and saw a snarky tweet from Cami about Astrid 'chickening out' that day. Astrid didn't bother to hit back, instead sending Hiccup a text to ask him over that evening, and to bring his things. Hiccup had a full set up in his house, and so he immediately packed it all into his van.

When he arrived at Astrid's that evening, his Twitter alert buzzed to say she had posted a tweet herself. It was ambiguous, but hinted at everything all the same.

 _"Suffice to say I'll disappoint some and thrill others."_

He was immensely grateful for Astrid's personal parking garage, her night guard helping Hiccup carry his gear upstairs. The blonde was waiting, absently brushing her hair out of its customary braid.

"Did you bring your entire studio?"

"No. Do you see any torn out walls?"

Astrid giggled, smiling as he placed his camera case down carefully. The guard put his lights down very gently too, thankfully, then excused himself to go back to his job.

"Where do you want to do this?"

"I cleared out my gym except the weights bench, it's big enough for your set up."

Knowing his way around her home, Hiccup began moving his stuff over to there. He frowned, certain he had missed something and realising it while his phone buzzed with a new e-mail alert. Astrid was off getting changed, so he put down his phone, then hurried back out to the van.

"What'd you forget?"

"Backdrop sheets. Not that I expect many people to be looking at the background, but still."

When he got back up to his makeshift studio, Astrid was in there, dressing gown on and her make-up bag in hand.

"If you want, I can use a softer lighting so you don't need any make-up?"

He picked up his phone, seeing that the e-mail was a receipt for all his purchases of Astrid's single. Oh, so many... and it had been in vain, as proved by the jibe at the bottom of the e-mail telling Hiccup he 'backed the loser'. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup checked the total cost at the bottom, then deleted the message so Astrid would never see it. She didn't have to know.

"You think I don't need make up?"

"Nope. I mean, for harsh lighting, everybody does, but if I simulate a more natural light, you'll be fine. And I can airbrush any scars or freckles and stuff if you want me to."

Astrid nodded her agreement, and Hiccup lucked out that a wall fixture was the right height for his backdrop sheet to hang from. He held up the white and black ones for her to pick from.

"I got a green one too, if you want I can take them with that and then put any background you like in. Want to be naked inside a volcano? Stripping for Godzilla?"

Laughing, Astrid shook her head fondly, tapped the black.

"I'd rather be floating in the void."

"Void it is."

He hung the sheet, then turned back and almost fell over. Astrid was wholly intending on the stripping, it seemed. She had on red lingerie, which he could pick out every detail of through the sheer gown draped over her slim curves.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Just... wasn't expecting you to dress up."

Astrid winked, shaking her hair out and stepping over to the black sheet. Hiccup altered the lighting, took a couple of test shots and brought them up on his laptop. Her skin looked almost ethereal, about two clicks from a moonlight glow. Astrid's face needed no help; with her smooth cheeks, soft pink lips and those big blue eyes, she was a work of art made life really.

"We got it. Ready when you are."

Hiccup counted his blessings that Astrid was a complete natural with the camera, perfectly in control of her facial expressions.

And definitely aware of how to be a seductress. Hiccup watched as she bit her lip, tipped her head back, raised her arm in a way that made Hiccup imagine a body there, waiting for her touch. Nobody had mentioned Hiccup had to be tortured with remaining professional while beauty personified put on a sensual display when they mentioned naked photos.

The sheer gown pooled at her feet, that last image pushing them into what Hiccup dubbed mentally as phase two. Astrid scooped the gown and placed it aside, then sat down upon the sheet. Hiccup reached for his pile of props next to him, grabbed a pillow and arranged it under the black, so Astrid could lean on it but it wouldn't break the blackness.

"Can you move just a bit more hair over your shoulder? Yeah, that's great."

Hiccup did his best to stay professional, focusing on shadows, angles. He halted, going for Astrid's makeup bag and finding what he wanted.

"Thought I didn't need it."

"You don't. I just want to work the lighting a little more. Do you mind if I touch you?"

Astrid consented. He dabbed a little highlighter over the space between her cheekbones and eyes, no expert with the stuff but Hiccup was pretty good at using things with reflective properties. A little over her collarbones... Astrid arched her neck and it caught the light beautifully. As he returned to his camera, Astrid made a surprise confession.

"I'm thinking of quitting music when my contract is up. I think I prefer acting."

"Really?"

She tilted her head, shimmer widening her eyes and making her look a little more innocent.

"Would you come with me? Work for me rather than the label?"

Hiccup's immediate reaction was a firm _yes!,_ but he bit it back, knowing it would be better to be thinking more clearly. Business decisions shouldn't be influenced by half-naked women.

"Make me an offer when you're dressed."

Astrid laughed, then glared when Hiccup caught a photo of her doing that. It was so natural, he couldn't help himself. The underwear photos complete, Astrid reached behind her to unhook her bra.

"You'll blur out the strap marks right?"

"Of course, if that's what you want. You have to be happy with these pictures before anybody else ever sees them."

She smiled, but the smile quickly faded and Hiccup felt nervous as she slid the bra off, body curved in a way that hid her breasts from view still.

"Do you wish you were taking her photo instead?"

"Hm?"

"Cami. Do you wish it was her undressing for you?"

Hiccup frowned.

"What would make you think that?'

"Well, you bought my song about a million times. If I won, you'd be taking her picture."

Ah. He was very much busted.

"How-"

"Your phone flashed. I was checking it wasn't important... I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

Hiccup waved off her concern.

"It's fine. Ed caught me doing it, so you could have found out some other way."

"So... what is it? Secret crush on Cami?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"I just didn't want you to lose. Photography is my job, I'd be doing it either way. I was just supporting my favourite."

Astrid smiled at last.

"Thank you. I don't think anybody else looked out for me, at all. But, I took the bet, I got myself into this."

Then she stretched out, leaving Hiccup very very flustered all of a sudden as even through the lens he saw her bare breasts. It must just be the surprise. Hiccup took a few pictures, then started calculating in his head. Astrid waited patiently, then quipped a joke.

"You don't need to stare, you've got pictures."

Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head.

"Sit up, I'm measuring something."

Astrid complied, and her hair fell just long enough to cover her.

"Perfect."

"For someone taking my naked pictures, you sure are doing your best to cover me up."

"This isn't a porn shoot. If it was just about you being naked, we wouldn't be doing a progression. I'm a fan of working the subtleties."

Astrid shifted so she was leaning back a bit for the highlighter to catch light, but so her hair still largely covered her breasts. She shivered slightly as he moved, playing with shadows, angles. It certainly helped that she was incredibly photogenic - Astrid literally looked good from every angle. Her face wasn't overly-posed, looking every bit as though she intended to seduce Hiccup slowly and purposefully.

Yeah. _In his dreams._

"Ok. I need a drink if I'm gonna let you take a full nude."

Hiccup could only try (and fail) not to stare as Astrid stood up, nothing but red silk and lace wrapped around her hips while the rest of her skin glowed faintly in his lower lighting. She slid her dressing gown back on, tied loosely around her waist.

"You want anything?"

Hiccup shook his head, then had an idea.

"Bring a copy of your single back with you."

She nodded, bemused.

"I meant a drink, but ok."

While alone, Hiccup did his best to rebuild professionalism in his mind. Astrid was trusting him to do this alone so she didn't have to face all the lecherous perverts swarming her as she stripped. He shouldn't be anticipating what would probably be his only chance to _ever_ see her naked.

Astrid returned with a bottle of wine, two glasses and a CD case in her dressing gown pocket. Hiccup took the glass mechanically, resisting the urge to drink until his body forgot what arousal was, because Astrid's dressing gown was back off and his jeans were a little tight. It took two glasses of wine, something red and fruity and sweet, for Astrid to return to her spot. She stood with her back to him, then turned back.

"Will you take off your shirt? I know it sounds weird but... I'd feel better."

Hiccup doubted _he_ would, but maybe his skin would stop feeling too tight, too warm. He took off his camera, tugged off his long sleeved top and wondered how ridiculous it was fir him to want to cover his chest with crossed arms.

Astrid turned back away, then her hands were reaching her hips and pushing down her underwear. It was erotic, sensual the way the dimple at the base of her back shadowed, her hands dipping under her waistband... Hiccup needed to document the perfect meeting of light and shadow, angles of flesh.

"Wait. Stay like that just a second."

He snapped it, almost whimpering when Astrid twisted to look over her shoulder, biting her lip playfully, smirking as Hiccup took another photo of the way her hair ran down her back like a golden river.

"See something you like camera boy?"

"Are you really that drunk off two glasses?"

Astrid giggled.

"Just relaaaaaxed. You done staring at my ass?"

 _Never._

"It was a good angle. You do your thing."

Hiccup's throat went dry as red silk whispered down her legs, hit the floor and sbe stepped out of them with all her usual grace, then kicked them aside. She sat back down, wearing nothing but a smile and hiding less than ever. Hiccup had every intention of leaving _something_ to the imagination by the end of the shoot, knowing that Astrid wouldn't want creeps to know her intimately forevermore. If his rapid pulse was any indication, these photos would be sizzling hot for many years to come.

"Ok. Sit up, arch your back a little. Bend your knee up, up... stop" Hiccup could see more than he ever expected to, but he'd angle the photo so nobody else would see past the curve from backside to thigh "now put one hand up behind your head. Ok, hold that."

Astrid held the pose, the arm elevating her chest and the bent leg showing the plush curve of her ass, teasing without showing anything explicitly. Hiccup probably took more pictures of that one pose than strictly necessary.

She rolled onto her front, legs bent up behind her and face propped up on her hands. It teased with cleavage, showed the shape of her spine as it became the pert swell. Astrid gave him playful, sexy, seductress and friend with her eyes and smiles alone. He worked another artistic pose, on her side with slender thigh and golden hair barely hiding her breasts or the dip between her hips.

Hiccup was enjoying himself, and not just because Astrid was naked. She worked the camera, the lighting, knew how to use every inch of skin for the perfect images. Any photographers dream subject, really, especially when humans were the hardest to take. He forgot he was topless, that he was inappropriately aroused, that these images weren't just for fun.

Until the final image.

"Don't you think it's a little cheesy?"

Hiccup grinned.

"Definitely. But it'll also remind everyone that you didn't back out of the bet."

Astrid rolled her eyes, but complied with his ask to pose with her legs parted, her 'losing' single masking the hidden apex. It was the only image he'd call more explicit than artistic, but the entire collection of images was probably going to populate Hiccup's personal... _inspirations_ for quite a while.

"Ok. You're done."

He turned as quickly as he could, giving Astrid the privacy to cover herself under guise of transferring his memory card to his work laptop. It was an otherwise blank card, specially selected for just this one of Astrid's shoots. That way, nobody else could get hold of them by asking for the card based on any other content.

She leant over his back, back in lingerie and dressing gown with a wine glass in hand.

"I don't mean to be _that guy,_ but can you not have liquids by the electronics?"

Astrid chuckled, placing the glass aside but coming back to press against him, heat of her skin soaking into his still-bare back. He had totally forgotten she asked him to lose the shirt.

"You can go get dressed if you want. I'm just gonna delete any doubles, then you can sit and go through them with me."

"Oh. Yeah. Ok."

Hiccup put his shirt back on while she was gone, and he found breathing a whole lot easier when she was dressed again. Even with all the bare flesh on screen.

"I don't know how you did it... but I _love_ these."

He smiled, seeing Astrid admire herself in the photos.

"You know this was a stupid bet right? You don't need to show these to anyone?"

Astrid sighed, quiet as she surveyed the progression from barely dressed to totally naked.

"Yeah, but... I can't be bothered with the backlash. Fans whining forever about me chickening out. Besides... I look **hot** and it's hardly the first celebrity nude."

Hiccup chuckled, selecting a few that didn't have enough of Astrid's face in and moving them to a 'maybe' folder. Final choice went to Astrid, naturally.

"Ok. Well, how do you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't sign a contract for these, and I wasn't paid to take them. That kinda makes them my property. But since I'm nice" she raised an eyebrow, but she was fighting a smile "I'll let you decide. So, you can sell them to the highest bidder, or hand them over to the studio. Or..."

"Or what?"

"Copyright the collection, then upload them to your website. That way, nobody else can profit from them but you. If they try, you can take legal action."

"You can do that?"

Hiccup nodded, adding a watermark to the corner as a show of how it would look.

"Then that one."

"Ok. Pick a couple of favourites you don't mind getting out now, then those can go on Twitter to build the anticipation for everyone when you say there's more to come."

Astrid perused the collection, chose one where she still had the sheer gown on, the other one of her kneeling, bare back to Hiccup and her face just visible over her shoulder.

"Write the 'coming soon' to cover here, just because it'll annoy everybody."

She ran a hand over her photograps butt, giggling to herself.

"You got it. Ok, now are there any of these you don't like? There's no point in me working with them. Not that you really need editing."

Astrid dismissesd a few photos, but pretty much the entire shoot had gone fantastically and both camera boy and model girl were thrilled with the outcome. Hiccup added the edits to the pictures Astrid suggested, and then cringed at how Twitter was going to brutally slaughter image quality. A travesty for such a flawless subject.

"Black and white? Really?"

"Yep. Means they don't even know what colour your pants are until the full set is released."

"Ah. Clever."

Astrid fiddled with her phone as she published her tweet, then placed her phone aside.

"Now I'm dressed, have you thought about coming with me if I leave the label?"

Hiccup nodded, knowing his answer hadn't really changed.

"You know I will."

"Really?"

She beamed, happy. Hiccup felt a smile force its way onto his face.

"I design your clothing range anyway, and that's independent from your music. Plus, if I don't I can't take your picture anymore."

Files ready - and protected from any horny hacker by Hiccup's firewall - to be copyrighted the next day, Hiccup turned to see Astrid sat on the floor, going through his camera bag.

"You have all these fancy ones with extra lenses" Astrid started, pulling out one small camera "and then you have this? _I_ have one of these."

"That's my personal camera. For if I'm out walking or something, not really looking for anything but maybe I see a nice flower in bloom. Maybe an interesting building."

"And you brought it here because..."

"Oh. I wanted to take a night horizon view from your attic."

Astrid cracked up laughing, so Hiccup just closed his laptop and contemplated the late hour, that he needed to disassemble the makeshift studio and get home. He definitely needed to deal with his persistent erection.

"Come on then."

She grabbed his hand, holding his camera in her other and dragged a somewhat surprised Hiccup along, very aware of the way her fingers tightened around his. They climbed the ladder up to her attic, which was thankfully spacious enough to stand comfortably in. Astrid used it as a movie room, bean bags and cushion-y seats on the floor and a projector on the far wall. She pushed open the curtains covering the window, beckoned him over.

He spent a minute appreciating the way moonlight bathed her silhouette, then Hiccup approached her, took his little handheld digital from her hand. The view was spectacular, city lights in the distance and an otherwise clear night sky glittering with stars. He took a few pictures, then found himself with an armful of blonde and put his camera on the nearest table before he dropped it.

"Thank you."

Hiccup floundered before managing to hug her back, patting her shoulder a little awkwardly.

"What for?"

"Everything. Looking out for me. I'm paying you back for all those times you bought my song, by the way. And for being so great when you were taking my pictures."

Hiccup smiled, happy not to have made her feel like the others had at the studio.

"You don't have to pay me back. I like your song."

"I'm paying you back."

"Well I'm just going to refuse to take your money."

Astrid pulled away from the hug just enough to look up at him, skin still glowing under the moon and her soft pink lips swollen with all the times she bit them for the photos.

"Well then I'll have to pay you back some other way."

Hiccup jumped when he felt her hand on his stomach, sliding down and if she didn't stop now Astrid would find out...

"What are you doing?"

He grabbed her wrist, gentle but secure.

"Paying you back."

Hiccup swallowed thickly, but knew he wasn't about to betray her trust, their friendship by letting her do something just to repay him for his attempt to help her win.

"No."

He _honestly_ thought she was kidding, Astrid's face all playful. But when he said no and ushered her hand away before she found out Hiccup had enjoyed the photoshoot a bit too much, Astrid suddenly shifted.

"Fine."

Hiccup was left confused as Astrid moved away, body cold without her warmth against him.

"Astrid?"

"I think you should go."

Somehow, he had upset her. Hiccup tried to work out where he had gone wrong.

"Ok. But... why are you upset with me?"

She shrugged, still not looking at him.

"I just thought... never mind."

"Never mind what? Astrid, what's wrong?"

"I was naked in front of you and that was fine. But _now_ I feel humiliated, and I want you to go."

Hiccup, now increasingly distressed that he'd hurt his best friend, inched closer, reached for her shoulder. Astrid shrugged him off almost violently.

"I don't want to leave like this, with you mad at me."

"Well, we don't all get what we want. I wanted... never mind. Get out."

Something occurred to Hiccup. He was about ninety percent sure he was wrong, but if Astrid was already mad at him, he may as well try. Astrid backed away when he approached her, right up to the wall. Hiccup didn't press against her, but they were as close to that as it got with air still between them.

"What did you want?"

Astrid turned away from him, eyes molten silver in the moonlight.

"I wanted you to _notice_ me at last. Gods, I invited you here and then... if that didn't affect you, nothing will."

Her voice grew quieter, like Astrid didn't want him to hear but she couldn't help the words escaping. Hiccup reached for her jaw, turned her to face him with gentle fingers. Astrid drew in a shuddering breath, one that gave Hiccup goosebumps.

"You think it _didn't_ affect me? Are you crazy?"

Before he could stop her, Astrid pushed her hips into his, found arousal that had yet to be suppressed. His sharp intake of breath was masked by her mouth, Astrid's hands coming up behind his neck to drag him the last inches until they were kissing. Stunned that his outlandish hunch was proved true, Hiccup took a heartbeat or two to respond. When he did, Astrid pulled him tighter against her, let him press her against the wall as they learnt to move mouths in tandem.

"This isn't very professional."

Hiccup couldn't help himself. Astrid laughed against his neck, pliant in his arms while they embraced. She looked up at him with eyes full of mischief, sparkling and bright. There was no doubt in her face about being kissed by Hiccup. He must be dreaming.

"Well, I got something you can take pictures of if it makes you feel better."

Astrid reached for his camera, pressed it against his chest. Hiccup reluctantly removed a hand from her waist to take it. Then she placed her other hand on his chest, pushing Hiccup back a few steps. Her hand gripped his waistband again, unsure for a beat before she popped his button.

"Don't do this because you think you owe me."

"Babe, that was an _excuse"_ Astrid winked, sank to her knees freely "I'm doing this cus I want to."

Hiccup could only stare, stunned by the sudden turn of events from only hours before. Hel, minutes before, when Astrid was telling him to go. Astrid craned her head up, using her teeth to pull his zipper down.

"I gave you that for a reason."

The camera in his hand had been mostly forgotten, and Hiccup stared at it in confusion.

"Wha... wait, you want me to photograph you _now?"_

Astrid smirked, nuzzling the bulge of his underwear and letting warm breath hit him through the material. Hiccup tried to focus on staying upright.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want _these_ ones publicised, but... yeah."

Hiccup's hands shook so much he could barely turn the camera on, but the moon lit Astrid beautifully as she freed his cock, dragging her tongue along the underside before smirking up at him with her lips wrapped around his tip. Expecting to wake up from this perfect dream any minute, Hiccup pressed the capture button, memorialising the erotic image.

Astrid worked the camera just as flawlessly with his cock in her mouth as she had spread out on a backdrop, giving him wide eyes and soft licks, tipping her head so light caught her saliva wetting the swell of his shaft. Hiccup was barely able to focus on the camera, taking one last one of Astrid gripping the base while she kissed his tip, placing the gadget aside.

"You done?"

"If I want to be sure I won't drop it."

Astrid smirked, sinking her mouth over half his cock all at once and threatening to make Hiccup's knees buckle completely. She sucked harshly, intent on her goal of reducing Hiccup to a babbling wreck and speeding his undoing with her tongue roaming any skin it could find in hot swirls.

"A-Astrid!"

"Hmm?"

She didn't slow for a second, and the hum of her question _really_ wasn't helping Hiccup's problem.

"I-I" how did she _do_ that with ber tongue? "I'm gonna come!"

Astrid still didn't stop, if anything she moved her hand and mouth over his cock faster, sending Hiccup spiralling beyond control as his hips jerked, cock swelling and spurting as he groaned in a mix of exhilaration and overwhelming _feeling._

Lips moved slower, sustaining him through the peak until Hiccup fell forward, bracing himself on the wall behind Astrid with shaking arms, struggling to stay up on weak knees as he slipped, softening between pretty, swollen lips. Astrid wiped her lip delicately with her thumb, removing the saliva that pooled there while Hiccup gasped and panted his way back to being able to breathe normally.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh. Just... unexpected."

She giggled playfully, slipping from under Hiccup's bent body.

"Wait right there."

Hiccup wasn't going anywhere. Astrid looked around, settling on hauling a body-length cushion seat thing back with her... his brain wasn't quite switched back on yet. He managed to right his clothes, feeling awkward with his boxers and jeans rucked around his thighs.

"What are you doing?"

"The floors not that comfortable."

Astrid coaxed Hiccup down onto the cushion thing, kissing him soundly and tugging at his top. Hiccup pulled back to catch his breath, squirming as her nails raked over his sides.

"N-no need to rush."

She leant up, stole a biting kiss from his lips, but her hands stilled.

"Am I rushing you?"

Given that Hiccup had been harbouring an inappropriate crush on Astrid pretty much since the first time he took her photo...

"No."

"Well I'm not rushing me either."

His went first, but Astrid was quickly wriggling out of the soft blue jumper she had on to reveal the satin red she had tormented him in earlier. Resplendent in moonshine, Astrid grinned as Hiccup stared.

"I picked these special you know."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. I know how red is your favourite colour."

Hiccup growled, surprising them both.

"Tease."

"Says you" Astrid ran a hand over his bare chest "wearing tight jeans all the time."

"I do?"

"Maybe you just fill them out well" Astrid's hands slid over his back, cupping his ass "but it's really unfair."

Shaking his head in bemusement, Hiccup resumed kissing the mad woman now he could, feeling her arch up against him, moulding her jean-clad thighs to his hips. Hiccup gripped them, indulging in touching the taut muscles there. Something in her pocket rustled beneath his fingers, and Astrid broke from his mouth to look at him questioningly.

"Planning this?"

Astrid shrugged as best she could pinned beneath him, stroking his back.

"Hoping."

"Hoping for me?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Be fair. You are way out of my league."

Astrid rolled her eyes, nipped playfully at his shoulder.

"Then you better play hard. I have faith."

She pulled the condom from her pocket, placing it aside while they fought over fabric, tugging and shifting and swearing until Astrid was back down to her lacy lingerie and Hiccup acutely aware he had nought but boxers on.

"Can I take your picture again?"

Astrid nodded, managing to slip out of her bra in the split second Hiccup looked away to retrieve his camera. Gods, she was exquisite. Hiccup captured the way Astrid's eyes fell closed as she palmed her own breast, back arching slightly and pushing her chest out as little pink nipples swelled, begged for Hiccup's mouth. These were as explicit as they were artistic, but they were only on Hiccups personal camera. His eyes only.

Nimble fingers slid over Hiccup's belly, curled around his renewed erection.

"Hi-iiicup."

Astrid was still playing with her breast, squirming deliciously beneath him.

"What?"

"Fuck me!"

Apparently, she was also growing impatient. Hiccup supposed she had kindly already gotten him off with no relief of her own, and he could feel that her little red lace briefs were damp against his thigh. Her hips arced helpfully when Hiccup went to remove them, leaving her naked again with no hint of shyness.

"You're beautiful."

She graced him with a beautiful smile. Hiccup's heart squeezed a little tighter.

"Thank you. You're pretty well put together yourself."

Hiccup disagreed, but supposed they were allowed different opinions. Plus, Astrid didn't want a debate on Hiccup's attractiveness levels; she was pushing the condom into his hand, widening her thighs to urge him between them. He fumbled to get out of his boxers, hands shaking slightly on the condom wrapper before he had latex in hand, pinching the top as he rolled it over his cock.

"Are you sure about this?"

Astrid practically climbed him, arms and legs slick with sweat against his skin and Hiccup groaned as he felt her heat against his erection.

"Very much so."

She purred against his ear, pulling him closer still, searching hand around his shaft to aim him before a push and-

"Oh gods..."

Hiccup gasped, near mindless with lust as Astrid's hot, slick softness enveloped him. Seeking something, _anything_ else to focus on, Hiccup latched his mouth on to her breast, sucking at the pebbled nipple he found and thrilling in Astrid's scrambling fingers against his shoulders, her hungry whines.

"Oh fuck, move Hiccup!"

His stilled hips finally thrust, mouth dragging up to find Astrid's again and she matched his fervor, kissed Hiccup back with equal passion. Fingers clutched at his back, thighs fitting to his hips. Dreams and fantasies of sex and Astrid couldn't do the reality justice, the wet heat grasping at his cock on every thrust, her nails scraping slightly when Astrid held him tighter.

Astrid's moans were simultaneously the filthiest and most alluring sounds Hiccup had ever heard, cursing in his ear and biting at his neck, writhing and twisting as she took her pleasure from him. Hiccup could watch her forever, hands grasping at the cushioning beneath them as Astrid bowed and bucked, lips parting on ragged, breathy sounds of ecstasy.

Her body matched his rhythm, hips rolling up to meet him, then rocking in time with the slower grind when Hiccup tried not to let the heat take him too soon. Astrid first...

"Keep going babe... gonna make me come."

Delightful as the news was, Hiccup's attempts to hold on were pushed to the edge when she breathed those words against his jaw. Sweat shimmered on her skin in the moonlight, mingling with his own as Astrid made his blood run hotter. Astrid finally buckled under the melding pleasure, trembling against Hiccup's body.

A fleeting thought that Astrid should record herself as she tumbled through climax and release that as music - Hiccup would download _that_ a few thousand times - was pushed from his mind as Hiccup succumbed himself, brain blanking under the rush of endorphins flooding his system.

His awareness came back in bits and pieces, most of them Astrid as she kissed his damp jaw, stroked his sticky shoulders. Hiccup kissed her when he remembered how to move, feeling her smile against his mouth.

They disengaged slowly, sticky and satisfied and smiling. Hiccup tied the condom before it leaked everywhere, knowing he'd need to get rid of it soon but Astrid was nudging him expectantly for a cuddle. That was more important.

"I gotta ask... was this a one time thing for you?"

Astrid shifted, looking up at him with a soft smile as be embraced her.

"Nope. Especially not when it was _that_ good."

Relieved, Hiccup kissed her shoulder. Astrid let out a soft giggle, turned her head for a proper kiss which he happily acquiesced to. He was confused when she moved away a minute later, complaining her legs didn't work properly yet as she crawled stark naked along the floor. He assumed she found what she was looking for, unable to see in the darkness away from the moonlit attic windows. Astrid crawled back soon enough, pushing a sheet of paper against his chest that stuck to the sticky sweat of his skin. Twisting his head, Hiccup snorted as he read the message.

 _"Employee of the month."_

-HTTYD-

 **Fuck me this ended up much longer than it's predecessor. Still. Done!**


End file.
